


morning

by eatfruittt



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, that's it that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatfruittt/pseuds/eatfruittt
Summary: Gakushuu wakes up feeling introspective, and thinks about his and Karma's relationship.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> im feeling soft and totally screwed up the prompt for karushuu week day three but...... there's at least some talk of rivalry in there so it's good enough........

It was a peaceful Saturday morning.

Gakushuu wakes up to the feeling of Karma’s chest slowly rising and falling and the sun gently shining through his bedroom curtains. During the night he’d taken a sort of koala-like position with Karma, but he isn’t complaining. This is the most comfortable he’s been in a while. He closes his eyes and buries his head deeper into Karma’s chest, deciding he doesn’t want to get up yet.

It’s not often that Gakushuu is able to sleep in like this. There’s usually an alarm clock, or his father waking him up if he sleeps through it, to make sure he stays on schedule. But his father left for some teaching business trip the night before, so Gakushuu is taking advantage of his absence.

Karma stirs for a second, and Gakushuu opens his eyes to loosen his hold on him before Karma settles again and his chest resumes its rise and fall. Gakushuu smiles and looks up, moving his hand to brush Karma’s bangs away from his forehead. It’s not often that Karma’s able to relax like this, either.

Gakushuu thinks back on their past for a moment. All the goading and teasing, eventually turning into flirting. The day Karma first kissed him was the day Gakushuu realized that he could slow down and enjoy being a teenager sometimes, too.

Karma used to be his academic rival, and he still is, but it’s different now. They still challenge each other’s views often, but it’s more bouncing ideas off each other rather than “you’re stupid and here’s why I’m right.” They help strengthen each other’s weaknesses, rather than playing on them.

Sometimes they fight. Karma worries Gakushuu moves too fast with all of his ambitions, and Gakushuu stresses about Karma’s self-destructive and self-sacrificial nature. But it’s always resolved by the end of the day; Gakushuu assures Karma that he takes time for himself as to not get burnt out and Karma promises that he’ll tell Gakushuu if anything is too much.

Karma tightens his hold on Gakushuu a little, pulling him out of his thoughts. Gakushuu looks back up at Karma again, and realizes that he wouldn’t have anything happen any other way, even if there were pretty terrible patches in his life. If it were any different, he wouldn’t be right here, right now, with Karma.

Gakushuu closes his eyes and buries his head back into Karma’s chest again, and decides that another hour like this couldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
